


The Doctor and His Small Boyfriend

by greenJeanKirstein



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Only sweet things here move along if you want angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenJeanKirstein/pseuds/greenJeanKirstein
Summary: A compilation of ficlets that revolve around good old Doctor Mortum and his small boyfriend Tristan.





	1. Night Cravings

Mortum was used to certain things in his life. The routine. Waking up early in the morning, going to bed late. Almost living in his lab. Building gadgets and armour for up and coming villains. Shady deals, meeting in alleyways, carrying a gun, _et cetera et cetera_.

What he was _not_ used to was sharing his lab – his living space – with someone else. Hearing a sound at 2 am in his kitchen was not normal, and so he pulled a gun from under his pillow and carefully walked to the kitchen. Who could even get in? Why would they be in his kitchen out of all things??

“Hands up!” Mortum said as he stepped into the kitchen, gun aimed at whoever was making the noise, ignoring how the only thing he was wearing was a pair of orange boxers, and if whoever was in his kitchen shot him, they would probably not miss. “I won’t hesitate. Bitch.”

Instead of seeing burglars or a villain or a _hero_ out of all people in his kitchen, a short blond man was clutching a box of cereal, trying to cover both his bare chest and his crotch with the box, and failing hard. Mortum dropped the gun right away, putting safety onto it. This man, he knew this man intimately.

“Sorry.”

Tristan shook his head, not dropping the box of cereal, instead reaching into it to pull out a handful of cereal, and stuffed it into his mouth, speaking with his mouth full, “Ah, ‘s cool.”

Mortum nodded, then watched as Tristan ate the cereal right from the box. “…would you not rather use a bowl? I’ve got milk too, that almond one you like.” He went to sit down at the small table that Tristan had bullied him into getting and looked at his boyfriend. “Why are you even up this late? Couldn’t sleep?”

Tristan hummed and shrugged, still keeping eating straight out of the box. “Bad dreams. Plus, I got hungry. Why are you not asleep?”

“You were making quite the ruckus, _mon cher_.” Mortum explained, still arching a brow at his boyfriends … _endearing_ eating habits.

“Sorry.”

Mortum laughed. As if he could stay upset at Tristan for long, especially because his habits, albeit sometimes odd, were silly in an adorable way. Most of the things about Tristan were adorable. As long as they did not talk business, Mortum always forgot that Tristan worked for the biggest up-and-coming villain in Los Diablos.

“How about we go back to bed, _mon cher_?” he offered, holding his hand out for Tristan. Tristan did take another handful of cereal, but then put the box onto a counter and nodded, reaching out to take Mortum’s hand, letting himself be pulled close. The two of them quietly walked back to where the bed stood, and as soon as they got under the covers, Tristan snuggled up against Mortum’s chest, fitting there so nicely as if that was what he was made for, small enough that if Mortum wanted, he could easily lift Tristan up and carry him – the stunt that Tristan’s boss pulled at the museum had helped to establish that Mortum was strong enough to carry his short boyfriend.

Tristan pressed a small kiss against Mortum’s chest and yawned, then pressing his cheek against the warm skin. “Sorry for waking you up. Night-night.”

_You’re so cute_ , Mortum wanted to say. Instead he smiled and stroked Tristan’s hair a couple of times. “Night-night, _mon cher_.”


	2. Ordinary Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Saturday. Mortum has work. Tristan is bored.

It was an ordinary Saturday – Mortum was working on another gadget that Tristan’s boss wanted, and Tristan was reading a book on the other side of the lab, on the bed. While Mortum’s work did create quite a lot of background noise, Tristan did not mind at all, and Mortum did not mind either, so used to it.

He did not almost hear it that Tristan got up from the bed and walked over, and when Tristan leaned up to kiss his cheek, Mortum chuckled. “Bored, _mon cher_?”

Tristan made a soft sound and hugged Mortum from behind, short enough to rest his cheek against Mortum’s back. “A bit,” he admitted, sighing a tiny bit. “But I know my boss needs this more than I want to be not bored.”

Ah, the infamous Mastermind. “Fuck him,” Mortum said, turning around to face Tristan, looking at him, but keeping his hands to himself. He didn’t want to get Tristan’s clothes dirtied up. Or well, it would have been very nice to dirty Tristan up and then shower with him, but hearing Tristan pout and whine about dirty clothes was not Mortum’s favourite pastime. “How about we do something fun?”

This answer did not seem to persuade Tristan much and he kept pouting and sighing. “My boss needs this.” He said, not meeting Mortum’s eyes. “You know how Mastermind is. Needs stuff as soon as possible. Besides-“ Tristan turned to look up at Mortum, this time looking almost mischievous. “-I’d prefer it if you didn’t fuck him.”

Mortum laughed loudly, shaking his head. _You’re adorable._ He wanted to say but instead went with. “I promise, I promise. No fucking your boss. How about this: I’ll finish this as quickly as possible and then we can do something. We can even go out for a walk. A dog park, even. I know how you like pets.”

Tristan’s eyes lit up when Mortum mentioned a dog park and going for a walk, and he nodded excitedly. “Yes! I love dogs!” he gave Mortum a quick hug and then pulled away, running to where Mortum’s closet was, starting to pull out clothes that he could wear to the park. Mortum had been a bit surprised at first when Tristan showed up with a backpack full of clothes, but it warmed his heart when Tristan asked him to also bring some clothes to his small apartment. Now every time that he was doing laundry and he found a shirt a size too small, clearly belonging to Tristan or a pair of frilly panties, he smiled to himself.

This time too, Mortum smiled as he went back to work, sometimes looking up to see Tristan choosing what to wear to the dog park. _Just one more gadget_ , he promised to himself as he built whatever the Mastermind had asked. _Just one more gadget and then I’ll ask Tristan to stop working for this madman. Just one more gadget and I’ll have enough money to send him far away from here if that’s what takes to keep him safe. Just one more gadget._

When Mortum finished an hour later, Tristan was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and a cropped hoodie on top, practically vibrating from excitement. “Dog park time!” He called out as soon as Mortum got up, and Mortum nodded, going to shower and then to get changed.

And then it was dog park time.


	3. Dog Park Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortum takes Tristan to the dog park. There's a lot of good dogs there. Loads.

Something that Mortum had not expected Tristan to like was dogs. He worked for a villain, hung out with known villain lovers and shady people, and had disarmed Mortum in two seconds. He could be stubborn and still worked for Los Diablos’ newest up-and-coming villain. It was almost peculiar to see a man, who could argue with the Mastermind and walk away unscathed, pointing to a dog that was almost as big as himself and say: “This right there is a big baby. Baby dog, big baby, I love.”

Were those even real words? Mortum wasn’t sure. But he nodded nevertheless, squeezing Tristan’s hand. “It’s a big dog, yeah.”

There were a lot of dogs around, some running and playing, some just sitting next to their owners and relaxing. The two of them were sitting on a bench, watching the dogs come and go, and every time a dog came to sniff them, Tristan leaned down to first let the dog sniff his hands, and when the owner gave him the permission to pet the dog, he leaned down to pet it, talking to the dog in baby talk, telling it how good it was and how pretty it was and what a cute baby it was. Mortum didn’t mind it at all. He knew that Tristan needed some time to be soft and sweet to compensate for all of those times he had to do business and to be cold and cool. Whenever Tristan was not busy with petting a dog, he would hold Mortum’s hand and kiss it, and just, in general, try to cuddle up to the good doctor.

“Did you ever have a pet?” Mortum asked when another dog left their bench, wagging its tail happily as it walked away with its owner. “You really seem to like dogs.”

Tristan shook his head with a small frown. “No. Never. I wasn’t allowed to have dogs. Not that I never wanted one, I just… Couldn’t have one.” He shrugs, not really wanting to talk about it. “Can we focus on the cute babies in this park? Please?”

Mortum quickly kissed his cheek, nodding. The past was not a topic they often discussed and even then they were doing it in baby steps – slowly, sometimes just talking about what he had liked in his childhood, and Tristan mumbling something about having a hard bunch of teenage years.

“Yeah. We can look at the dogs.” He pointed to a dog that was about ten metres away from them, walking with a very big bulky man. “Look, there’s another small dog.”

Tristan turned to look at the small greyhound and made kissy noises at it. “Baby. Small baby!”

The owner of the dog turned to look at Tristan, looking baffled and also somewhat insulted. “This is not a baby,” He said, eyeing Tristan and Mortum both, unsure which of them had made the comment. “This is a dog.”

“Baby,” Tristan said with another kissy noise, waving to the dog even as the man simply walked away with his dog.

Mortum snorted, kissing Tristan’s cheek. “Don’t antagonise him.” He knows that Marshal Steel can be a bit rude when he’s interrupted, even in the middle of his very important duty as a dog owner. “That’s Marshal Steel. I’m sure he just wants to spend his day with his dog. How about we go and get some ice cream?”

Any sadness that Tristan might have had disappeared instantly as Mortum offered to get some ice cream. Watching dogs and then getting ice cream was a good date, and Mortum had found that out a couple of months ago that whenever Tristan was feeling sad or had gotten another assignment from his boss, the combination cheered him up completely. And a happy small boyfriend meant a happy doctor Mortum.

**Author's Note:**

> More comments=more ficlets.


End file.
